


Hesitancy In The Mists...

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesitancy In The Mists...

Ada had allowed Jenny to guide her to the house and sat alone, happy enough to read her braille books and wait. She had been taken to Madame Vastra's rooms later that night, the woman silent but clearly still there, the rustling linens told her that. Vastra had flinched back as Ada approached, Ada's voice gentle, her knowledge of the woman from the Doctor. 

"Just... trust me."

Her voice was a little pleading and she moved to slowly touch, then caress, Madame Vastra's cheek. 

"... How beautiful you must be..."

Her words were gentle, honest. 

"To be so kindly, so trusting with one such as me..."  
Vastra smiled.

"Thank you."  
"You are... quite welcome... Dear lizard-kin."  
Vastra smiled and gently let her lizard tongue trail out and gently lick Ada's wrists. Ada purred softly, clearly trusting. Vastra smiled and gently pulled the girl into her lap. Ada had allowed a small squeak of surprise to escape her, her voice soft. 

"Warn me next time... please?"  
Vastra smiled and licked Ada's face.

"Deal."  
Ada smiled softly. 

"My Lizard-kin."  
Vastra smiled and licked her a little more passionately. Ada murred softly. Vastra murred and began gently tugging Ada's clothes free from her body. Ada smiled and let her have them.   
"What a sexy body you have…"

Vastra murred as her tongue began to trace around Ada's soft skin. Ada blushed, moaning softly. 

"I'm glad you think so..."  
"And I'm glad you’re enjoying the treatment I'm giving you."  
"Mmm, how could I not?"  
Vastra smiled and began to lick lower. Ada mewled softly.  
"Still liking this?"

Vastra asked as she got lower still.   
"Yes... gods yes."  
Vastra smiled and kept descending. Ada moaned softly. Vastra reached Ada's lower waist line and teasingly stopped descending but kept licking. Ada whined wantonly.   
"What’s the matter sexy?"  
"More... please."  
"So polite for such a dirty girl."

Vastra teased as she began to descend again.   
"Only for... [i]oh jesus[/i].... you."

Ada gasped, arching into her.   
"Little girl doesn’t know what she's let herself in for."

Vastra purred and let Ada see just how long her lizard tongue actually was before she slowly began to snake it towards her clit. Ada mewled softly. Vastra murred as her tongue began to penetrate into Ada and go deep, deep into her. Ada arched and mewled desperately. Vastra murred and just kept going deeper into Ada. Ada soon cried out and came apart.


End file.
